Mamma Mia
by BadgerInMySoup
Summary: Sequel to Castaways. Kurt gets some helpful advice from his dad and sings about his feelings.


Sequel to Castaways, takes place right where that one left off. Titled for reasons.

* * *

Kurt walks inside, not at all surprised when he hears his dad call him into the kitchen.

"So," Burt says, passing a mug of coffee across the table, "Locked in a Target. Is that what they're calling it these days?"

"Oh my God."

Burt chuckles. "What happened, exactly, kid?"

Kurt grips his coffee mug and shrugs. "Exactly what I said: we got locked inside Target all night. I left my phone in the car, the police wouldn't believe us."

"And that somehow leads to you two kissing in my driveway?"

Kurt flushes. "It was therapeutic."

"So. You two finally back together or…?"

"I don't know," Kurt sighs. "The option is…it's there. And we talked last night, about everything. I told him how I felt, he told me why he did it. Everything that's been on hold since the breakup, we finally let loose. I'm pretty sure the ball is in my court in regards to whether or not we're dating again."

Burt nods. "I think it always was, kid. Blaine's just been waiting on your say-so."

"And I still don't know what I say," Kurt says hopelessly, head falling into his hands. "I love Blaine, I do. I always will. But…I don't know if I can trust Blaine. Because he hurt me, dad. He really, really hurt me. In a way I didn't think he ever would. And how…how can I be sure he won't do it again."

After a moment, Burt speaks. "You can't."

Kurt's head shoots up. "Um. Isn't this the point where you tell me that Blaine will never hurt me again, etc. And I should forgive him, etc. This isn't dad protocol."

"And you're not a kid anymore," Burt says, "And the truth is you can never be one hundred percent positive someone won't hurt you. There's always a chance something will go wrong or something will happen. I mean, look at what's already happened. Every relationship you have with a person is a risk, kid, some are just bigger than others. You don't pick the people who you know will never hurt you. You pick the ones you think are worth the risk. So the question you need to ask yourself: is Blaine worth the risk?"

Kurt swallows, eyes wet and Burt leans down and presses a kiss on the crown of his head.

"I'm here no matter what you say, Kurt. I hope you know that."

Kurt catches his hand as Burt leaves and glances over his shoulder. "I do. Thanks, Dad."

"Anytime."

* * *

The next day, Kurt drives to McKinley.

New Directions are practicing in the auditorium for Regionals and he stands at the doorway in the back, watching as Blaine and Unique sing to each other on stage as the rest of the choir join in an equal amount. He's impressed at how spread out the vocals are and makes a mental note to tell Finn he's been doing a good job in Schue's absence.

As the song ends and practice breaks up, Sam nudges Blaine and then nods over to where Kurt is standing. When Blaine looks at him, Kurt gives him a soft smile and a small wave; Blaine's beaming grin hits him like a force of nature across the auditorium.

Kurt walks toward the stage, exchanging hellos with members that he knows (hugs with Tina and Sugar) and finally climbs on stage, where Blaine is waiting. A quick glance over his shoulder shows the rest of the Glee club is waiting by the door and Blaine chuckles beside him, makes a shooing gesture with his hand until they disappear.

"Kurt. Hi."

"Hi."

"What are you doing here? I mean, other than to see how great New Directions is doing this year?" Blaine jokes, and then makes a face at out flat it sounded.

Kurt chuckles. "I'm here to take you out to coffee. If you want?"

"Yeah! Let me grab my stuff, I'll meet you back in here five?"

"I'll be waiting."

Blaine hesitates and then leans forward, kisses Kurt's cheek quick and says, "I'll be right back," and his breath fans, warm against Kurt's face and Kurt closes his eyes and nods.

He waits until he hears Blaine leave, waits until the doors click and he whirls around and walks toward the stereo set he knows is backstage and surfs through tracks until he finds the song he wants.

Singing has always made him feel better; from when he was eight years old and his mom died, to when he was fifteen and terrified that coming out would ruin everything with his dad. He just, he needs to let out some emotion right now. Let go, sing how he feels.

The song starts up and Kurt walks to the middle of the stage and waits for his cue. Then, along with the music, he starts to sing.

"_I was cheated by you and I think you know when."_

He keeps up with the rest of the song, belting out the chorus with gusto because of course, just one look at Blaine and he knows, _he knows, _he can't resist him. He's missed him, so much. Brokenhearted and blue since they broke up, and he knows why he let Blaine go. He does. But…right now, with everything out in the open, and everything that's gone on. He can't see a reason why he should continue to let Blaine go.

"_...my, my, I should not have let you go!"_

He breathes heavily once he's done, walks over to the stereo and flips off the music. When he turns back around, he finally notices Blaine in the doorway of the auditorium, staring.

"You sounded really good," Blaine says, and of course he does.

"Thanks."

Kurt jumps off the stage and Blaine meets him in the middle of the aisle way, looking like he wants to reach out and pull Kurt closer but he doesn't, stuffs his hands in his pockets instead.

"Interesting song choice."

"Well, I've always been a fan of ABBA."

"Kurt…"

"I told you I was still thinking about it," Kurt says airily, "But…when you brought me home yesterday, my dad and I had a pretty nice talk. And he said something that really…hit home with me."

"Oh?" Blaine asks, slightly breathlessly as Kurt steps forward and takes his hand.

"Yeah," Kurt looks at him and, with a deep breath, puts his heart on the line with, "You're worth the risk, Blaine."

Blaine's confused expression passes when Kurt leans forward and presses their lips together, breath hitching when Blaine detangles their hands in order to grab, pull him closer; Kurt deepens the kiss with urgency and the noise Blaine makes goes through him like an electric shock.

"You're worth it," Kurt murmurs, again and again, "You're worth it, you're worth it."

Blaine's eyes are bright and shiny when Kurt pulls away but full of love, so tangible Kurt can see it, has been able to see it since their very first kiss.

"I think I'll take that coffee now," Kurt murmurs.

Blaine smiles softly. "Okay. Is it too soon for me to tell you I love you?"

Kurt loops his arms around Blaine's neck, presses their foreheads together so their breaths mingle when Kurt speaks again, "No. Not at all. Because…I love you."

They kiss again, teasing and longingly.

"My, my," Blaine breathes, "How can I resist ya?"

"Does it show again," Kurt answers, "My, my, just how much I missed ya?"

"God, I've missed you too, Kurt."

Kurt takes Blaine's hand and slowly starts to lead him out of the auditorium. "And I can't really resist you, Blaine Anderson."


End file.
